londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 109
History 8 April 1951: New route, from Purley via South Croydon, Croydon Town Centre, West Croydon, Thornton Heath, Norbury, Streatham, Streatham Hill and Brixton to Kennington; then in a loop via Lambeth North, Westminster, Victoria Embankment, Blackfriars and Elephant & Castle back to Kennington. Alternate buses would run in opposite directions around the loop. The route replaced tram services 16 and 18 in their entirety. 16 October 1957: Sunday service revised to run via Elephant & Castle to Embankment in both directions, not serving Westminster or Lambeth North. 26 November 1958: Sunday service withdrawn between Kennington and Victoria Embankment, and instead extended in line with the Mon-Sat service via Lambeth North and Westminster to Horse Guards Avenue. 23 January 1966: Sunday service reduced to a few early morning journeys only. 31 October 1970: Sunday service converted to one person single deck operation. 23 March 1974: Sunday service converted to double deck operation. 28 October 1978: All day crew operated service introduced on Sundays between Brixton and South Croydon Garage, partly replacing route 59. 2 February 1985: Sunday service withdrawn, and also withdrawn on Mon-Sat between South Croydon Garage and Purley. These sections replaced by new route 59. 1 February 1986: Withdrawn between Croydon Town Centre and South Croydon. 7 February 1987: Converted to one person operation. Withdrawn between Kennington and the Embankment loop, and instead extended via Lambeth North and Westminster to Trafalgar Square. 14 March 1992: Extended from Croydon Town Centre via South Croydon to Purley. Sunday service re-introduced throughout, replacing route 59. 29 August 1998: Withdrawn between Croydon Town Centre and Purley, replaced by route 60. 18 September 1999: Withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Brixton, replaced by route 159. 3 February 2001: Converted to low floor operation. 31 January 2015: Contract awarded to Abellio London. Operators Route 109 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 8 April 1951-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-31 March 1989 *South London/Arriva London: 1 April 1989-30 January 2015 *Abellio London: 31 January 2015-present Garages Route 109 has been operated from the following garages: *Brixton (BN): 8 April 1951-1 February 1991; 14 March 1992-23 January 1994; 17 June 1996-17 September 1999; 31 March 2012-30 January 2015 *Thornton Heath (TH): 8 April 1951-20 July 1990; 14 March 1992-30 March 2012 *Streatham (AK): 23 July 1990-13 March 1992 *Croydon (TC): 14 March 1992-11 March 1994 *Beddington (BC): 31 January 2015-present Route descripton (list of stops served) Possible interchanges are listed in brackets, with routes that are a short distance away denoted with an asterisk (*) Route departing Brixton *Brixton Road / Brixton Police Station (3, 59, 133, 159, 322*, 345*, 415) *Brixton Station (2, 35, 37*, 45, 196, 333, 355, 432, 690*, P5*, Victoria line, Southeastern) *Rush Common *Brixton Water Lane *Blenheim Gardens *Jebb Avenue / Brixton Prison *New Park Road *Holmewood Road (45) *Streatham Hill / Christchurch Road (57, 137, 201, 417) *Telford Avenue (319) *Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill (417, P13, Southern) *Leigham Court Road (50, 255) *Mount Ephraim Road *Kingscourt Road *Becmead Avenue (57, 201, 319, 333) *St Leonard's Church (249, 315*, G1) *Streatham Station (Southern, Thameslink) *Streatham United Reformed Church (60, 118, 249) *Streatham Common / Greyhound Lane *Arragon Gardens (250) *Hermitage Lane *Norbury Station (50, Southern) *St Helen's Road (255) *Tylecroft Road *Ederline Avenue *London Road / Galpins Road (60) *Heathview Road *Langdale Road *Colliers Water Lane *Thornton Heath Pond (64, 198, 250, 289*, 663*) *Dunheved Road North *Croydon University Hospital *Broad Green Avenue *Sumner Road *Montague Road *West Croydon Station (264*, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Poplar Walk (157, 289, 407, 410, 455, X26*, X68*) *Whitgift Centre (for East Croydon Station) (50, 64, 154, 166, 194, 198, 250, 367, 403, 405, 412, 433, 468, 689, Southern, Thameslink) *Park Street (119*, 197*, 312*, 466*) Route departing Croydon *Croydon Library (50, 60, 119, 166, 197, 250, 264, 312, 405, 407, 412, 455, 466, 468) *Park Street (for East Croydon Station and George Street Tram Stop (Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, Southern, Thameslink) *Whitgift Centre (50, 64, 75, 154, 194, 198, 264, 367, 403, 407, 410, 433, 455, 468, 689, X26*, X68*) *West Croydon Station (157*, 289, Tram 1, Tram 2, Tram 3, Tram 4, London Overground, Southern) *Montague Road *Sumner Road *Broad Green Avenue *Canterbury Road *Croydon University Hospital *Thornton Heath Pond (198, 250, 289, 663*) *Colliers Water Lane *Langdale Road (60) *Galpins Road *Ederline Avenue *Tylecroft Road *Norbury Station (50, 255, Southern) *Hermitage Lane *Arragon Gardens (250, G1) *Kempshott Road *Streatham Common / Greyhound Lane *Streatham Station (60, 118, 249, Southern) *St Leonard's Church (133, 159, 315, G1, P13) *Becmead Avenue (57, 201, 319, 333) *Kingscourt Road *Mount Ephraim Road (50, 255) *Streatham Hill Station / Streatham Hill (417, P13, Southern) *Barrhill Road *Telford Avenue (57, 59, 137, 201, 417) *Christchurch Road *Holmewood Road (45) *New Park Road *Jebb Avenue / Brixton Prison *Blenheim Gardens *Rush Common *Lambeth Town Hall (37, 690*, P5) *Brixton Station (2, 35, 45, 59, 133, 159, 333, 355, 415, 432) Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Brixton Brixton Road, Brixton Hill, Streatham Hill, Streatham High Road, London Road, North End, Poplar Walk, Wellesley Road, Croydon Bus Bridge, Park Street Route departing Croydon Katharine Street, St George's Walk, Park Street, Park Lane, Wellesley Road, Station Road, London Road, Thornton Heath Pond, London Road, Streatham High Road, Streatham Hill, Brixton Hill, Brixton Road Timetable information ''Routes 109 and N109 combine to provide a 24-hour service between Brixton and Croydon. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart Brixton at 0052 and Croydon at 0040 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart Brixton at 0500 and Croydon at 0440 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:South London (operator) Category:Arriva London Category:Abellio London Category:Brixton (BN) Category:Thornton Heath (TH) Category:Streatham (AK) Category:Croydon (TC) Category:Beddington (BC) Category:Tram replacement routes Category:Buses serving Brixton Category:Buses serving Streatham Hill Category:Buses serving Streatham Category:Buses serving Norbury Category:Buses serving Thornton Heath Category:Buses serving Broad Green Category:Buses serving Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Purley Category:Buses formerly serving South Croydon Category:Buses formerly serving Kennington Category:Buses formerly serving Lambeth North Category:Buses formerly serving Westminster Category:Buses formerly serving Embankment Category:Buses formerly serving Blackfriars Category:Buses formerly serving Elephant & Castle Category:Buses formerly serving Trafalgar Square Category:Routes started in 1951